


In my eyes

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ask on Tumblr - </p><p>Sterek, where Stiles doesn't believe he's gorgeous enough and Derek proves him wrong. Pwease and thanx. ^~^</p><p>~ dancingwithalphas</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my eyes

"Dude, I know we're about the same height but I still feel, I dunno, tiny compared to him. He's all big burly muscles and what am I?"

"Stiles, please-"

"I'll tell you what I am; I'm lanky. You'd think after all our years playing lacrosse, even if I did spend the majority of time on the bench, I'd have more muscle definition."

Trying to get a word in again, Scott said, "Bro you totally do, but-"

"No buts! I would have to spend the rest of my life working out every minute of every day to have just a smidgen of a chance to look half as good as he does." Sucking in a horrified breath, Stiles whined, "I'd have to give up curly fries!"

On the other end of the phone, Scott let out a frustrated sigh. 

"I don't know why I'm complaining about this..." Stiles muttered after a moment.

"Neither do I," Scott echoed to deaf ears.

"Neither do I," Derek grumbled, stealing the phone from Scott’s hands. “Where are you?” he asked a panicking Stiles.

“I’m in Steak N Shake. I got that, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard song, stuck in my head. And that made me what a chocolate and banana shake so I drove across town to get one… Want me to bring you something?” Stiles asked, hoping to ignore the part where he’d been complaining to Scott about his looks.

“Don’t leave,” Derek growled and Stiles was sure his table shook a little.

“Yeah, sure, wouldn’t dream of it,” mumbled Stiles before he realized he’d been hung up on. Crunching on his straw, he stared out the window, waiting to see the familiar Camaro pull into the lot. When the waitress came over a few minutes later to see if he needed anything, Stiles tried to smile at her but the werewolf about to stop by distracted him.

“If you need anything, anything,” Shelia emphasized. “You be sure to call me.” She winked at Stiles and her grin faltered just after when he saw an angry glare coming her way. On the other side of the window, Derek paused long enough to get Shelia to scatter before entering the restaurant. Ignoring the host, he went right over to Stiles’ table.

“You’re an idiot.”

Tiredly, Stiles agreed, “I know.”

Reaching out to take Stiles’ hand in his own, Derek shook his head. Stiles loved how Derek never minded holding his hand in public. “Obviously you don’t know anything if you’re gonna call Scott to talk about body issues instead of just talking to me. Or at least not calling him when there’s a chance I’ll over hear you.”

“I figured by now he’d have ditched you to go see Allison.”

Giving Stiles’ hand a squeeze, Derek said, “He was just about to, when you called.”

Shelia took that moment to reappear next to the table to drop off water for Derek. “Hi, Welcome to Steak N-“ she took in Stiles’ and Derek intertwined hands and stopped. Her shoulders sagged and she said, “Just call if you need anything.”

“Will, do Shelia,” Stiles replied, oblivious to the waitress’ dilemma. Turning back to the wolf at hand, he said, “You don’t have the best track record for using your words…”

Slowly nodding, Derek said, “You’re gorgeous.” Stiles’ blushed at the declaration, even though he had been fishing for compliments. “You have beautiful eyes. You know I love your lips. And just the other night, how long did I spend finding and kissing your moles?” 

Blushing even more, Stiles let out a squeak as he remembered the night in question. “We were in bed all night,” he said quietly, in case other patrons were listening in. They hadn’t even gotten dinner, instead settling on an early breakfast when their stomachs just couldn’t take another thought of sex.

“We could go back to the loft and I could prove to you again and again just how sexy I think you are… if you’re interested?” Derek raised an eyebrow and challenge at his boyfriend.

Throwing his hand in the air, Stiles yelled out, “Shelia, check please! And a to-go container for my shake!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Tumblr and of course send me more prompts :) http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
